A compound represented by formula (2)
[wherein R1 represents a methyl group, a cyclopropyl group, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, an ethyl group or a methoxy group; and R2 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms] (hereinafter, referred to as “compound (2)”) is useful as an intermediate for an agrochemical (see WO 2013/162072), and can be manufactured by reacting a compound represented by formula (1)
[wherein R1 and R2 are as defined above] (hereinafter, referred to as “compound (1)), which is an aniline compound corresponding to compound (2), with a phosgene compound. More specifically, 3-methyl-2-methoxymethyl-1-isocyanatobenzene can be manufactured by stirring 3-methyl-2-methoxymethyl-1-aminobenzene, triphosgene, saturated aqueous sodium bicarbonate and ethyl acetate together under ice-cooling, as described in Reference Production Example 18 in WO 2013/162072.